


Алая цепь

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Как рождаются миры [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: В шаге от последней черты, на шаг за последней чертой.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Series: Как рождаются миры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779286
Kudos: 5





	Алая цепь

Восемь, девять, одиннадцать… Лайт медленно шагает по ступенькам, бессознательно отсчитывая их в уме. Он считает каждый раз, поднимаясь на крышу, и каждый раз забывает итоговую цифру. Должно быть, мозг оперативно избавляется от лишней информации. Эл бредёт следом, привычно тихий и молчаливый. Тяжёлая, прочная дверь, как всегда, бдительно заперта и даже после поворота ключа с трудом поддаётся нажатию, нехотя выпуская на площадку. Вообще-то сюда можно подняться и на лифте — грузовая шахта имеет выход на крышу, но Лайт предпочитает преодолевать эти несколько пролётов пешком. Во-первых, идти до расположенной в противоположном конце этажа кабины немногим ближе, а во-вторых, так не нужно никому объяснять, что они тут забыли.  
Тем более что какой-то внятной цели и нет.  
Просто город. Просто закат. Возможно, Миса сочла бы открывающийся вид красивым, даже романтичным, но Лайта не волнуют такие вещи. Он видит лишь лабиринт строгих геометрических фигур, тонны стекла и металла с редкими вкраплениями зелени. Когда погаснет отражающееся во всех поверхностях солнце, улицы-артерии наполнит неон и забьётся электрическое сердце города. Здесь никогда нет времени на темноту и почти нет времени на отдых. Нужно постоянно двигаться вперёд, иначе окажешься в отстающих.  
Штаб-квартира тоже живёт по этому принципу. И Лайт живёт.  
Эл стоит рядом с ним, то ли рассматривая с высоты город, то ли обдумывая очередную невероятную стратегию. Обычно бледное лицо кажется слегка разрумянившимся под вечерними лучами.  
— Знаешь, — произносит Эл, — вчера ночью я прочёл вашу старинную пьесу.  
Лайт хмыкает. Можно подумать, он не в курсе, что кто-то опять сидел за ноутом до пяти утра, стуча клавишами и хрустя шоколадом. Но если сказать об этом вслух, Эл напомнит о снятой цепи и предложит разъехаться по разным комнатам. Поэтому жалоба остаётся непроизнесённой.  
— Что за пьеса? – спрашивает Лайт почти из вежливости. Хотя… может Эл разговор о литературе использовать в следственных целях?  
Не отрывая рассеянного взгляда от острия токийской телебашни, Эл суёт руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Автор утверждает, что она была написана по реальным событиям, хотя, может, это и выдумка. Неважно. Двое людей были связаны узами долга и не могли быть вместе в этой жизни. Тогда, чтобы соединиться хотя бы в следующей, они бросились в кратер вулкана. Остался лишь обрывок алой ленты на склоне горы.  
Лайт ехидно приподнимает бровь. Ему представляется парочка капризных малолеток, повязывающих красные бантики на каждый встречный куст, чтобы вся деревня непременно оказалась в курсе их выходки. Впрочем, если тут и впрямь замешаны реальные события, выходка наверняка завершилась ещё на подступах к вулкану. Люди любят драматические жесты, но мало кто из них способен последовать своему же решению.  
— И каким боком эта слюнявая мелодрама о синдзю касается расследования?  
— Никаким. Просто захотелось отвлечься. Полезно иногда переключить мозги на что-то постороннее, чтобы потом взглянуть на проблему заново, свежим взглядом. А это красивая легенда и причудливый обряд.  
— Идиотский обряд.  
— Нет, если для кого-то он был единственным способом борьбы. Значит, на самом деле такого обычая в Японии нет?  
Эл стоит слишком близко к краю, такой хрупкий на обострённом высотой ветру, такой обманчиво слабый. Лайт инстинктивно делает шаг к нему — схватить, удержать, если Эл покачнётся.  
— В каких-то районах, может, ещё и есть… но эти люди не боролись, Рюдзаки, они умирали.  
— Смерть тоже может быть борьбой.  
— Ага, когда убиваешь своего врага. Ну или погибаешь в сражении с ним.  
Разговор не нравится. Лайт ненавидит говорить о смерти и считает такие беседы лишёнными смысла. Кира судит людей, а то, что с ними происходит дальше, следствие их собственного выбора. Он очищает мир, и не его вина, если кто-то решил пойти против божественной воли.  
В царстве Киры другие обряды. Разумные.  
Если бы Эл только смог это понять…  
— Всё изменится, — говорит Лайт. — Вот увидишь. Я докажу тебе, что все эти жертвы не были напрасны. Ты полюбишь мой мир, просто не сможешь его не полюбить, потому что он будет по-настоящему справедливым.  
Эл молчит. Ветер треплет тёмные пряди волос, то завешивая ими лицо, то отбрасывая в сторону. Фальшивый румянец разгорается вместе с закатом и вместе с ним же блекнет. Лайт искоса поглядывает на зябко съёжившуюся фигурку. Ещё пару минут — и пора возвращаться. Эл выглядит замёрзшим, что ничуть не удивляет — на дворе начало ноября, а он опять явился сюда в одной футболке и босиком, упрямец. И что с ним делать? Хорошо, что сегодня нет дождя, а внизу ждут горячее какао и шерстяной свитер.  
Мысли возвращаются к предмету их нескончаемых споров.  
— Не веришь мне, да? Рюдзаки, прошу, потерпи ещё немного. Пока не всё идёт так, как нужно, но… мы почти у цели. Обещаю, я создам для тебя этот мир, и ты наконец мне поверишь.  
Эл вздыхает и улыбается, одновременно грустно и виновато. Он уверен, что Лайт его не переубедит. Это пробуждает азарт, заставляет желать переубедить с удвоенной силой. Так уж вышло, что Кира не в силах проигнорировать ни один брошенный ему Эл вызов. Хотя некоторые, пожалуй, стоило бы — похоже, детектив догадался о его тайной слабости и беззастенчиво ею пользуется.  
За спиной с натугой скрипит дверь. Лайт поворачивается и видит на пороге отца. Тот останавливается на том самом месте, на котором недавно стоял Лайт. Воспоминания пробуждаются, ломая выстроенную разумом стену, такую же хрупкую, как стена дождя. Такую же проницаемую.  
— Лайт, что ты здесь делаешь? — тревога в отцовском голосе смешивается с раздражением. — Ты заставляешь всех ждать. Мы не можем начать совещание без тебя.  
— Мы сейчас… — шепчет Лайт и осекается.  
Они здесь вдвоём. Он, Лайт, — и отец.  
Мозг определяет информацию как лишнюю, но избавиться от неё не может. Идеально отлаженная программа даёт сбой. Другая крыша, другая дверь, только память — всё та же. От себя невозможно избавиться.  
Когда-то Рюк сказал ему, что владельцы тетради смерти очень несчастны. Рюк солгал. Шинигами всегда обманывают людей, разве не очевидно?  
Расплавленным сгустком стекла и металла в груди растекается боль. Где-то глубоко внутри, под уязвимой человеческой плотью, дальше нервов и костей — там, куда неспособны проникнуть ни спасительная анестезия, ни милосердный скальпель хирурга. Хочется упасть на колени, ткнуться лицом в шершавую плитку, грызть равнодушный камень и кричать, кричать, кричать — пока небо не треснет и не осыплется дождём осколков на голову. Больно думать, больно вспоминать, больно дышать… Больно.  
Больше нет никаких «мы». Кира продолжает своё странствие к вершине в одиночестве. На его пути есть лишь сторонники и отступники, но рядом с ним нет никого.  
И не будет.  
Наивное тело пытается изогнуться, уйти от боли, но все попытки тщетны, поскольку боль приходит изнутри. Рей Пенбер, Мисора Наоми… сотни, тысячи других, с которыми всё было иначе. Почему? Почему?!!  
— Я сейчас спущусь, — ровным голосом отвечает Лайт.  
Зачем он полночи читал эту глупую сказку, в которой истины не больше, чем в откровениях Хитоши Дэмэгавы? Ведь он знает, что настоящий Эл наверняка никогда не заинтересовался бы ею. Эл не поверил бы, что смерть может соединять.  
Лайт оглядывается туда, где в памяти до сих пор стоит его противник — на пустой край крыши, на зыбкую высоту за ограждением. Теперь, чтобы подойти к Эл, придётся шагнуть чуть дальше, чем простирается твёрдая поверхность.  
И Лайт знает, что когда-нибудь шагнёт.  
Не сегодня, может быть, даже не завтра, но он последует за тем, с кем до сих пор связан. Эта мысль пугает до безумия и вместе с тем парадоксально успокаивает, как успокаивает озвученный наконец приговор.  
Если бы запястье Лайта до сих пор обвивала цепь, она бы сейчас светилась алым.  
Покидая мир стекла и металла, солнце медленно опускается в океан. Темнеет.  
Невидимый Рюк смеётся.


End file.
